SeXy LiNgErIe
by YoursSweetly
Summary: The title says it all - Zude in sexy lingerie. It will be dirty, sweet, romantic, needy ... all the good stuff :D I do not own the characters.
1. Chapter 1

-Ju…Jude, please… please … mhmmm – Zero was moaning loud and incoherent. He was currently kneeling in front of Jude, licking hungrily and messily over his clothed cock. The red lingerie was so wet, almost dripping, both from Judes' precome and Zeros' spit.

\- Zeroo ….. oh, God …. – Jude was also moaning laud. His tights trembling and knees weak with pleasure.

\- Please… I want …. I need it … please – It's such a turn on for Jude to hear Zeros pleas. His usually the one moaning and screaming, while Zero likes to stay in control, to direct and give commands. But not tonight obviously.

\- What do you need …. Tell me … - he would do anything to satisfy his wifey tonight … anything.

\- I want it so bad, pleaseeee ….. I want you to sit on my face …. Pleaseee - Jude almost fainted, hips quivering dangerously and knees giving up. Luckily Zeros strong arms on his ass, playing with the opening of his panties held him up. Even in this state he was so strong, biceps bulging sexily and making Jude moan again. He never heard him plead and moan so wanton and needy ….never. It was the best sound ever. And his words … fuck , they've never done that, but now he can't think of anything else. Imagining Zero's tongue pushing and licking into him from that angle… Even though his cheeks turned crimson red, he gave a little push to Zero's shoulders, wanting to go on the bed as soon as possible. His wifey understood immediately and jump over the bed, lying down and waiting impatiently, rubbing his dick through his boxers. Jude moved slowly on his shaky legs and clumsily kneeled over the bed. Strong hands immediately held him and helped him to move into position. The new position made both of them gasp. While Jude was fighting with his shyness and with the shiver from the chill air over his wet skin, Zero was trying not to come in his boxers like a fucking teenager, but seeing Jude's perfect, wet and shiny hole quivering and winking at him from the opening of his red panties was too much for him.


	2. Chapter 2

2 days earlier:

Jude was on a short break and was going to see his boyfriend. The team was practicing at that time and Jude couldn't help himself, he loved watching Zero train– all powerful, confident and sweaty and if Jude was lucky today, his boyfriend may be even shirtless. The mental image of a sweaty, shirtless Zero made Jude almost run to the court.

Sadly, when he arrived he saw that the guys were having a break and the devil girls were practicing their dance. Loud music was playing, while the girls were dancing in their costumes. This time they were performing as nurses, dressed in sexy, provocative red and white costumes. Jude watched for a few seconds as Ahsha and Jelena were leading the dance while the other girls behind them were following with smiles on their faces. They looked beautiful, powerful, provocative and at the same time very gentle, soft and feminine. Even Jude could not help himself and admire them, but only for a little bit. Then his heart reminded him what he was looking for– his perfect boyfriend. Whit a small smile, he turned around and went to search for Zero in the locker-room. When he was almost there he hart a loud and annoying girly giggle and rolled his eyes. 'Probably some of the guys is trying to get laid with one of the girls again' he thought. But when he got closer he heard a very, very familiar voice and his blood ran cold. He stopped just around the corner where he can listen and look at them, without them seeing him.

\- … been my favorite player, you're the best on the team and clearly the sexiest – said the girl and giggled loudly again. Her name was Eva or Emma – Jude couldn't really remember – she was new on the team. Tall, slim, blonde, with big breasts- once that she was currently pushing confidently in Zeros face. The sexy nurse costume was fitting perfectly on her, breasts pushed together, slim waist on display, the short pants were showing her long slim legs, which looked endless and very provocative in the red stockings. Jude was furious.

\- Thanks, it means a lot coming out for such a beautiful girl – replied the baller with a smirk. Jude could not believe his ears. He didn't know what to do, what to think. And then the girl giggled loudly again and ran a finger across Zeros biceps in a sexy, flirtatious way.

Jude could not watch anymore, he turned around and almost ran to his office. His heart was beating fast, almost as if it wanted to get out of his chest, to ran and ran, away from the awful pain he was feeling in his gut. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

\- Hey Jude, do you have … - Lionel ran into Jude office, clearly in a hurry, but when she saw Jude's expression she stopped immediately. He looked too pale, kinda scared, his eyes large and unfocused, hands clenched in tight fists.

\- What is going on? Are you OK? What happened? – she asked him. She has never seen him in such state, even when he was having those awful meetings with Oscar and was clearly not in good state afterwards. But Zero was always able to help him, always able to talk him out of the bad places where Oscar always seems to put him.

It has been almost two minutes and Jude has not replied yet, she was not sure if he had heard her at all. She walked slowly next to him and put her hand on top of his.

\- Jude, are you all right? What happened?

Suddenly he looked at her. He looked surprised, as if he has not seen her till that moment.

\- Lionel …. it's over … it's over – he was mumbling.

\- What is over?

\- My … my rel …. relationship with Zero …. It is over – his eyes filled out with moisture and he took large gulps of air.

\- What are you talking about Jude? – she was clearly confused. Their relationship was very strong and good. They were the best couple in the arena. Clearly crazy for each other.

\- I … I just saw him … him and the new devil girl … they were flirting …. OMG, they were flirting Lionel …

'Hmmm, strange' Lionel thought, but she was sure that there is nothing serious to worry about, Zero was a confident, cocky bastard, who loved to flirt around, but he was crazy in love with Jude and would never do anything to hurt him on purpose. She was sure that most of the fault was in the girl. Lionel has seen her – she was pretty and too confident, a dangerous combination. If she wanted Zero she won't hesitate to go after him, even if she knows about him and Jude. 'Poor girl, she has no chance at all' Lionel thought with a smirk.

\- Honey you are overthinking again, you know how Zero is, he likes to flirt with everybody but would never do anything to hurt you, he is crazy about you. Why are you so worried? The man adores you Jude and he literally just bought you a house.

\- I know but … they were standing so close to each other, and he called her pretty and she touched his arm, and giggled and … and I ran after that, I could not watch anymore. Ooo Lionel, they looked so good together, like a couple from a magazine, both very pretty, blond, sexy … - he was talking so fast, Lionel needed to cut him immediately or he would pass out from lack of breath.

\- Jude there is no one that looks better with Zero than you. You are the golden couple of the Devils, you are both unbelievably handsome, young, charming and sexy. You are both very successful and very smart. And should I say, you had the best sex life probably in the whole world. If you want, I can remind you how I walked in on you two going at it, right on this desk two days ago and it was so hot and …

\- Ok, ok, ok, I got it – Jude interrupted her with pink cheeks, clearly still embarrassed from the situation.

\- I am scared Lionel … what if he misses the feeling of being with a woman … what if he wants to be with one again, to have somebody small and soft, with big breasts and long hair. – he spoke quietly. He was having those fears for a while, it was easy for him – he is gay, completely gay but Zero is bi, he liked to be with women.

\- Ooo Jude, you don't have to worry about that, Zero wants only you, he loves you. You are perfect for him and he knows it. And even if he misses all those things he would never do anything to hurt you.

\- But I don't want him to miss anything Lionel, I want him to be completely happy and satisfied …

\- Then do something about it.

\- What do you mean? – Jude asked, clearly confused. Does Lionel want him to let Zero sleep with this girl, or to have threesome with her so Zero can have his desires fulfilled. 'Disgusting', he thought, he would never sleep with that slut.

\- What I mean is that YOU can be more …how to say it … open towards your feminine side in order to satisfy Zeros desires.

\- WHAT?

\- Don't look so scared, I am not suggesting changing your gender or something like that – Lionel laugh at Jude's terrified expression.

\- What I meant is that you can try some ways to appear more feminine, like … mmm, you can wear a wig, some light make-up and perfume, even some women's clothes.

\- What are you talking about? – Jude did not know if he should be scared or disgusted of the image of himself with pink lipstick and long blond wig.

\- Stop looking so scared, cross-dressing is pretty normal. A lot of people use it to spice up their sex life. I once had this lover, who …

\- Stop, stop …. I really don't want to know about my stepmother's sexual life – he interrupted her again.

\- You are no fun at all. … But seriously Jude, it won't hurt to try it, in the worst case you will have a fun memory in a few years.

\- Ughgg - he mumbled.

\- But something really tells me that Zero will be more than happy to see you in some sexy lingerie.

\- Do .. do you really think that? – he asked shyly and quietly.

\- Of course, Jude. Zero seems like one kinky bastard to me, who would love to see his boyfriend in a slutty schoolgirl uniform or something similar. - Jude throw her a stern look for the comment but didn't say anything about it.

\- I don't know … I am not sure I am comfortable with this

\- Just start with something smaller … buy some sexy girly panties and wear them as a joke or something in front of him and see his reaction. If he likes it – and I know he will like them and will go crazy in lust for you, then you can do something bigger.

Jude thought about it for a few minutes. He is clearly not comfortable with a lot of things in this plan but as Lionel said, he can start with something small. He will never wear make-up or a wig, but underwear doesn't seem so scary. And he really wants to be able satisfy Zero in every way… and if that will help and strengthen their relationship then he needs to try at least.

\- Will you help me buy something? – he asked timidly. Lionel's ecstatic scream was all the answer he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

It is overwhelming to see all this sites with hundreds of women's clothes and lingerie's made for men. Also, the fact that Lionel obviously knows them very good is scary, she had no problems in typing the names and finding exactly what we were looking for in just a few seconds. It was really scary but also very impressive. We quickly closed the ones with full on costumes, as they seemed like too much for me – I can't imagine myself in a sexy maid or schoolgirls outfit. Following the sites that had too crazy or scary stuff were also closed. I still can't forget all the panties with incorporated but plugs in them. At the end, we had three sites with more 'normal' lingerie for men.

I asked Lionel to give me privacy, as I was not comfortable looking and ordering with her next to me. I wanted to take my time and chose to best one. She was disappointed but left me alone and I started going through the sites. After a few minutes, I closed one more – the materials were not of good quality, and the items looked cheap and put together strangely. I know that my boyfriend won't like something that looks like some 5 years old kid has made. He likes to buy and use only good quality stuff. So, in the end I was left with two sites.

After hours of looking at different kinds of lingerie, I was overwhelmed. So many different models, materials and colors. I was trying to imagine myself in them, to try and figure out what will look good on me, what will fit my structure and my skin tone. It was stupid, but I didn't want to look hideous, I want to look good and sexy, to look stylish but provocative.

I tried to picture what Zero would like. Usually he is very much into new, expensive, stylish clothes and underwear. Because of his public image he needs to always look amazing and expensive. I know that he likes this, he likes to be perceived as a fashion icon by the other athletes, by magazines, and by all the universe I guess. Also, before me, all the girls that he used to 'date' were also very fashionable, stylish, and definitely loved to wear expensive clothes – ones that he paid very often for. I can only imagine the kinds of lingerie those women were wearing, probably something from the latest Victoria Secrets collection or some expensive shit like that. And the worst part is that they probably looked amazing while wearing them for Zero, based on their perfect figures – long legs, slim waists, big breasts. Something I would never be, even for a guy I do not have a perfect body, not like Zeros. He is perfect, has the perfect body – with the best six packs in the world, with his enormous muscles, his strong legs …. And his face, omg his face is perfect … he is perfect, unbelievably handsome.

But the truth is that this is Zero, the playboy, the famous Devil baller. But I also know Gideon – the guy who likes to wear my old, ratty collage shirt to bed when he is cold, or to put on my cheap sweat pants when we have the day of off work. Or all the times when he tells me how hot I look, even though I don't have the perfect body, or that I don't know a lot about fashion and prefer to wear my cheap and old clothes most of the time (except when I am at work, there I need to look my best all the time).

At the end I decide to order something that I think would look good on me and is not too slutty or too girls. I ordered a pair of simple black lacy underwear and a pair of red ones, that were made of silk and had an opening right over the hole. Even though that made them sluttier in a way, they looked very nice, with a small bow at the end of the opening and with some sort of curls all over. I decide that after I see them for real I can decide which one I will wear – the normal black ones or the more playful red ones. After paying for the order and making sure that I will have them the next day in the office, I closed my laptop and took a deep breath – what have I done? I thought worriedly…

Before I finish my work for the day, Lionel visited me again. She wanted to know what I have ordered and basically begged me and then threatened to fire me if I do not show her a picture of the models. Of course, I did not show her a picture and somehow I was too ashamed to tell her about the red ones, so I just tell her about the black ones I have ordered. She seemed satisfied enough with my choice, so I guess I haven't screwed much. Before she left, she quietly told me not to do anything stupid tonight regarding the situation that I saw today. 'If you are worried just ask him' she told me and left.

I went home, showered and started diner. Zero is always very hungry after a long day of practice and I enjoyed cooking for him. We liked to order a lot, but he always preferred my homemade food. I was making pasta with tomato sauce and baked chicken breasts on the side. The chicken and the pasta were ready and I was finishing the tomato sauce when Zero arrived. 'Honey I'm home' he screamed from the door and made his way to the kitchen. I was nervous to meet him, I knew that it is stupid but I was worried. My heart was pounding hard and my arms started trembling. I couldn't turn around, instead focusing on stirring the sauce.

In seconds I felt strong arms embracing me from behind and pulling me towards strong chest. He immediately buried his face in my neck, kissed it quickly, inhaled deeply and then moaned satisfyingly.

\- I missed you so much today …. I love you... I love how you smell so much – he was mumbling softly and I could imagine how he was pouting right now. He was so dramatic and cute every time we were not able to see each other all day. That was one of the reasons why I go to see him when I was free, just like today … and then I again remembered the girl and her hand on his biceps and her stupid giggle. My body started to tremble again and Zero noticed immediately.

\- Baby, are you ok, you are trembling. – he sounded so worried.

\- It's nothing, don't worry. – I mumbled, while continuing to stir my sauce. He must have heard something in my voice because he turned me around quickly and his eyes were wide in panic.

\- Jude … what is going on? – he looked so frightened.

\- Nothing, I just had a hard day. – I told him. It was killing me to lie to him.

\- Ooo baby… - he mumbled and hugged me and kissed my forehead lovingly.

\- Go sit down and relax, I will finish here and we can talk while eating... it smells amazing btw. – he smiled quickly and pushed me softly towards the couch, I complied and went to sit.

Soon he brought the food and sat next to me on the couch. He caressed my face with his fingers and kissed my nose lovingly.

\- Tell me about your day? – I asked quickly. I wanted to know if he will tell me about the girl or will lie to me.

\- Hmm, it was pretty normal at the beginning... – he said and take a bite from his chicken. My heart was hurting so much, he will hide it from me.

\- Training was good, Derek and I scored the most again – he smirked sexily, but then pouted and continued – but on the break the new girl was all over me, and I know how you want me to be more friendly and polite, so I made the mistake to compliment her in return to her compliments and she went completely crazy … and I … I... - he was mumbling now and was looking down.

\- What? – I asked quickly.

\- I may have pushed her on the floor and she may have sprinted her arm – he told me quietly, clearly ashamed. I could not help myself but laughed … God, Lionel will laugh so hard tomorrow. I was sooo happy now, so relived. Zero was looking strangely at me, probably thinking that I was crazy for laughing at what he told me, but I was so happy. He was just polite, he was not cheating on me… he did not like her.

And just like that, my fears disappeared. My heart was beating fast again but for different reasons now, it was happy, it was in love and it was loved in return.


End file.
